


Strangest of Cities

by hamlittlelion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlittlelion/pseuds/hamlittlelion
Summary: Alexander Hamilton moves to Philadelphia in hopes of seizing all the opportunities presented to him. But upon arriving to his college campus, he begins to notice there are strange things happening. He is scared and uncertain about who he can trust in this new city filled with monsters.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of horror, so I wanted to write something that mixed two of my favorite things. I'm drawing inspiration from Bram Stoker's Dracula (not the movie). The dates are really important! I hope you enjoy this.

> Aug 24 2016
> 
> My dearest Eliza,
> 
> I write to you from my seat on the train to Philadelphia. The seats are surprisingly soft, unlike the seats we are so used to on our subway carts. 
> 
> I simply cannot wait to arrive in this new city filled with many more opportunities to take by the reigns. As you know, I will start my job at the  _ Philadelphia Inquirer  _ next week. Though, if I speak honestly, I will miss my job at the  _ New York Post _ . But, there’s no looking back at this point. There’s only moving forward. I hope to take full advantage of the city.
> 
> I promise to FaceTime you as soon as I get to campus, as well. It’s truly unfortunate that I’ve lost my phone at such a hectic time. I long to have my phone at hand to be able to talk to you more speedily. But, I write you this letter because you know I’m a sucker for the tangible and I know how much you idolize these little things. And as your boyfriend, it is my sole duty to keep you happy. 
> 
> I miss you with all my heart. It hasn’t even been ten minutes since I saw you last. I miss your smile. I miss the way you hold my hand. Your gentle laugh. Your smart eyes. I can’t wait to have you at my side one weekend, exploring this new city as one. I cannot wait to have you lying next to me again. Even now, I feel myself getting sad as I imagine having to say goodbye to you after a weekend well spent. 
> 
> This city is going to open many opportunities for us. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will see you soon, best of girlfriends and best of women.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex. 

 

I read the letter with a smile. It’d been two days since Alexander left and this was the first thing I received from him since. I knew he meant well when he said things like this, like FaceTiming me as soon as he got to campus. But I knew better. He was already probably surrounded by hundreds of books. I imagine that he’s surrounded by at least four cups of coffee as well.

Angelica rushes to my side, snatching the letter from my hands. 

“What is our dearest Alexander saying today.” She hummed loudly with a teasing grin.

I roll my eyes and watch as she skims over the letter. “Angelica, don’t you have news articles to be reading up on?”

My sister grinned, handing the letter back to me. “I’m already caught up. I do, on the other hand, have to catch up on the latest news of my dearest sister and her boyfriend.”

“Might as well call him our brother-in-law!” Chimed Peggy from the kitchen. 

I roll my eyes with a laugh. “Guys, stop it. You’re always teasing.”

“He’s so easy to pick on. It’s like you’ve adopted his need to reply to schoolyard taunts.” Said Angelica. She brings her phone out of her pockets, checking what looks to be another news article.

“Isn’t that what couples do?” I reply, looking back at the letter. “Anyway, I have to head to our campus today. I’m going to be giving freshmen tours to the library.” 

* * *

 

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr?” I hear from a booming voice standing at the open door to my dorm. I look away from my books and look at the guy standing there. He’s short, olive-skinned, and his black hair is tied into a tight ponytail. He’s got a large bookbag strapped onto his back. 

“That depends, who’s asking?” I respond, slowly standing from my seat.

He takes a few steps into the room, extending his hand quickly towards me. “Sure. I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m your roommate… I think.”

I smile and nod. “Right. Alexander.” I shake his hand then release. I point towards the other side of the room to the empty bed that’s bunked up high. There’s a desk residing at the empty portion beneath. 

He looks, eyes large with excitement. “Great.” He walks towards it then stops. He rushes out and returns with a rolling luggage bag.

“When you’re free, Burr, I’d like to talk about schedules.” I watch as he bends down and starts opening his luggage.

“Sure. I have morning classes, so I’m up pretty early. I like to get at least eight hours asleep, so I’m in bed early.” I respond, watching as he unpacks quickly.

“Okay, that’s great. I also have morning classes. In fact, I checked the roster and I think we share at least two classes together. I don’t sleep a lot.” He looks at me then back at his luggage. “I usually don’t sleep until one or two in the morning but, I wake up at five a.m. to study more.” He starts tossing books onto his desk. “I also talk to myself. It helps me think better.” 

I watch him silently. I feel words boiling at the back of my throat but I restrain myself. Talk less, I remind myself, smile more. 

“Sure, Alexander.” I say with a smile. 

* * *

 

> Aug 26 2016
> 
>  
> 
> My beloved Betsey,
> 
>  
> 
> If there were words to properly convey how much I miss you, then I don’t seem to have them in my vocabulary. I think about you every minute.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m already quite busy. Even though I’ve passed the exams to the classes that required prerequisites, I find myself looking over everything once again. I can’t stand the thought of falling behind. I’ve also picked up the books I’ll need for class and have begun outlining the chapters. Most professors have already uploaded their syllabi and schedules. I think I’m about a week ahead for half of my classes. I should be at the same rate for others soon enough. Though classes haven’t officially started, I emailed my professors with questions and have requested to meet them beforehand.
> 
>  
> 
> My roommate is Aaron Burr. He’s from New Jersey and he’s studying the same as I am. He doesn’t talk much, he mostly just listens which works well with me. As you know, I enjoy talking a lot. 
> 
>  
> 
> On one of my morning walks, I noticed something kind of strange. Our campus has a very romantic way of being coated in a thick fog at about knee length. In the middle of our large campus is a small field of grass. It is a finely mowed lawn with large trees that are spread out through the edges. Some trees are beautifully connected by hanging hammocks. I was walking along the sidewalk of this field, reciting some of the court readings that are to be discussed at our first class. That’s when I noticed a small cry. I looked around and in the middle of this field were two people. At first glance, I could make out that one of the figures was lying on top of the other. I had looked away out of respect for privacy but something in the initial cry had me worried. I looked again, only closer, and noticed that the person on the bottom was lying as limp as can be while the other hung on like a leech. I looked away a moment to close my book and when I looked up the person was gone. Left in the middle of that field was that person who continued to lie limp. I approached quickly, glancing around for the other but saw no one. I knelt down by the person and discovered them to be a woman. She was asleep, her hair falling around her neck and chest. I shook her awake, and she looked around surprised.
> 
>  
> 
> She asked me if I knew when she'd gotten here or how. But I sadly couldn't supply her with an answer. I offered to walk her back to her dorm and she politely accepted. 
> 
>  
> 
> Her name is Sally Hemings. She lives in a neighboring dorm. She told me it wasn't the first time she'd woken up in a strange place. Unfortunately, she'd been struggling with sleepwalking and horrid night terrors lately. She was so stressed out that she could hardly eat either.
> 
>  
> 
> I wasn't sure how to comfort her, so I offered her my companionship since I was up late often. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you get to meet her soon, sweet Eliza. Both of you would get along so well. Both your personalities would simply shine and put my heart to rest.
> 
>  
> 
> Besides this, there is nothing new for me to tell you. I hope to hear your sweet voice soon. Send my love to your sisters, Angelica and Peggy. Your brothers, mother, and father as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> I miss you every second, best of girlfriends and best of women. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yours always,
> 
>  
> 
> Alex
> 
>  

* * *

 

> Aug 28 2016
> 
>  
> 
> Eliza,
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve been so busy, you’ll have to forgive me. This city is extraordinary and strange. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve made some friends. I was standing in line at the Starbucks on campus when I heard some people talking. They said;
> 
> “You just can’t trust him!”
> 
> “Of course not, look at his tiny hands for fucks sake.”
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn’t help but snort when I heard. I instantly knew who they were talking about and they turned around with large smiles. Three men of all different looks and appearances.
> 
>  
> 
> One is Gilbert. Eliza, if I could tell you how comical it is for me to stand beside him. I’m almost positive that I don’t even reach his belly button when he stands straight. He slouches because he wants to appear just a tiny bit shorter. Though, his hair in a bun adds even more to his height. 
> 
>  
> 
> The second is Hercules. He looks like a football player and I can only imagine that that’s exactly what he did during high school. But I might be wrong and I know I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. I was certainly surprised to find that he enjoyed sewing and designing clothing in his free time. 
> 
>  
> 
> The third is John Laurens. He has intelligent eyes, they remind me of yours. He’s got tons of freckles that glitter his face.
> 
>  
> 
> We share many political opinions. So we get along splendidly. John and I share classes together. Whenever we've gotten into arguments with fellow student, we find each other at the other's side without hesitation. We make quite a duo.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh right, how could I forget. Something strange happened again. Just before classes had begun I was sitting in the library studying. Sally Hemings came up to say hello to me. She sat down and we were making small conversation, then I spoke honestly and told her I had to return to my studies. She apologized then left quickly. Burr, who had accompanied me to the library returned and sat down. Then we had the following exchange:
> 
> “Can I offer you some free advice?” 
> 
> “Yes.” I had answered. He wasn’t making eye contact with me.
> 
> “I would be very careful with whom you associate with here.”
> 
> “I’m sorry?” I had said because I was confused. I never imagined that this school would be clique-y
> 
> “There are… certain people you have to be careful around. There are very strong allegiances here… it is difficult to remain neutral.”
> 
> “Where do your allegiances lie?” I asked him. He finally looked up at me.
> 
> “I’m one of few people who has remained neutral here.”
> 
>  
> 
> I know this doesn’t seem awfully strange, Eliza, but… the advice almost felt threatening. If I’m truly honest, I’m slightly paranoid. I would like to ask the three that I met about what Burr has said but… I’m not sure. 
> 
>  
> 
> I must get back to work, beloved Betsey. I miss you.
> 
>  
> 
> You’re the best of girlfriends and best of women.
> 
>  
> 
> Yours always,
> 
>  
> 
> Alex
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Aug 30 2016
> 
>  
> 
> Dearest Eliza,
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sitting at the store of my cell phone provider right now. They're working on restoring all the information to my phone. I'm taking this moment to myself to write you and keep you up to date with the strange happenings on my campus. When I get my phone back, hopefully I can tell you about these happenings at the moment it happens. Rather than you having to read them days after it has happened. I can only hope you're reading them upon arrival.
> 
>  
> 
> I was placed into a group for one of my classes. I was disappointed to find that dear John Laurens was placed in a different group and I was stuck with some stranger. My partner's name is James Madison. He's interesting to say the least but I think we could form a good allegiance. We share some similar opinions especially when it comes to finances. But there have been moments where we've gotten into little arguments about specificities. Nonetheless, I think I can make good of this situation. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will be the one doing all the talking. I've noticed that when he's put into social situations that involve more than myself, he becomes silent and loses all his charming qualities. He has a great sense of humor. It is a shame that he is so shy. But I am confident in my ability to speak about our project with as much animosity as we are putting into it. 
> 
>   
>  When he saw John, Gilbert, and Hercules walk over in the library, he fell very silent. Surprisingly, John and Gilbert did too. Hercules’ boisterous voice remained consistent though. After they left, James continued to work on the project in silence.
> 
> I found this strange because I never imagined that James would be tied to any allegiances due to how shy he is. I did not really expect my friends to be tied to anything specific as well but… it would seem I was wrong. Perhaps Burr was right about what he said but I’m curious as to why he would say it upon Sally’s arrival that day. 
> 
> I had made plans with Herc, John, and Gilbert this weekend but they all canceled last minute. So I decided to stop by James’ dorm room. The campus was surrounded in that thick fog once again. When I arrived, I had knocked at his door and called for his name. I waited for a while before he finally answered the door. He was half dressed, and his hand was rubbing at his neck awkwardly.
> 
> “Alexander” He had said upon opening the door. “What a surprise.”
> 
> “Yes, I thought we could hang out. I don’t have anything to do for the weekend.” I had said honestly to him, but he looked behind him repeatedly as I spoke.
> 
> “It’s not a very good time, Alex. I’m busy.” He leaned a bit against the doorway, his hand still covering his neck. “Please call next time.”
> 
> “James.” I’d heard a voice call from within his room. Upon that voice, James retreated within and shut the door. 
> 
> Now this I found strange but the next to happen was even stranger. This was all last night, Eliza. I had left James’ dorm to get back to mine. I had walked by someone sitting on a bench - to which I had thought nothing of at first past. But then I heard a cry and I stopped to look back. The crying was coming from that person, I swear I even heard them say “help.” 
> 
> I had started walking over. In this moment, I’d like to describe to you the person. This person had long black hair, Eliza. Hair that was entirely covering their face as they cried. From the dim lighting, I could tell they were very pale and their skin looked borderline blue. I can feel tears forming in my eyes as I write to you, Eliza. 
> 
> “Are you okay?” I had said to this person.
> 
> Then they lifted their head to look at me… Eliza, I don’t know how to properly describe what I saw… I’m still in shock and disbelief about it. Did it even happen? They lifted their head and in place of eyes there were only holes with black oozing from them. Their mouth was gaping wide open and a shrill scream emerged. The head started to extend upwards at a rate that went beyond the normal human neck. I retreated backwards instantly. I turned away and to my surprise, there stood John Laurens. He had frightened me at first, when I looked back towards the person sitting on the bench they were gone. I looked back to John.
> 
> “John… you scared me.” Was the only thing I could manage to say.
> 
> “Alexander, it’s late… You should get to your dorm.” He said, looking around nervously. Finally he looked back at me. “Burr texted me. He said he was worried about you… Let me walk you back to your dorm.”
> 
> We’d walked in silence. I felt shivers up and down my spine as we walked together. I’d never seen John so serious and silent. When we got to my dorm, he finally spoke..
> 
> “Stay safe, Alexander. Don’t go out so late…” He hugged me. I felt shocked at this action and found myself surprised at the intensity of his grip. I felt slightly uncomfortable at how long it lasted. He had pulled away and had murmured apologies then left in a rush.
> 
> I entered my dorm and Burr had rushed up to me. He questioned me as to where I went. He sounded urgent and scared. I told him about the person I’d seen on the bench and he was silent. He didn’t seem shocked but only suggested that I rest.
> 
> I should be getting my phone now. I will call you just as soon as I mail out this letter.
> 
> Eliza, I am worried. I hope you believe me in the things I’ve told you about. I find that I’m doubting myself. 
> 
> Yours always,
> 
> Alex

* * *

 

I feel my phone vibrating beneath my pillow. It takes me a moment before I wake and grab it. I see Alex’s name on it and feel instantly wide awake. It’s three in the morning, why is he calling so late?

“Alexander?” I said as I answered.

“Eliza, Eliza. Oh my god.” I heard him sob. 

“Alexander, what’s happening? I haven’t heard from you in almost two weeks. Alexander?” I said quickly.

“Eliza.” He sobbed. “I’m so scared.”

  
I heard some type of scream in the background of his call then it went dead. I could feel my heart go cold as I dialed his phone repeatedly but received no answer.   



	2. A. Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr is paranoid after Alexander returns to their dorm. Truth begins to emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I got to say this in the first chapter, but dates are of the highest importance. Hope you enjoy this. Burr totally seems like the type to keep a journal.

Aaron Burr’s Journal - Aug 29 2016

To myself,

This campus continues to be divided amongst its factions. I can hardly count how many there are anymore, the two biggest divides being between Jefferson and Laurens. I fear it's only getting worse now that there are new freshmen on campus. The two have taken a particular interest on my roommate, Alexander. I warned him and advised him to the best of my ability to be careful with whom he associates with but he hasn't listened. I saw him with James Madison… 

I know James position hasn't been set in stone but I know Jefferson has him in his hands. It's concerning to see how much power Jefferson seems to be getting. Though I'm not in particular favor of John’s side… I find it uncomfortable that Jefferson is rising into power. There must be a man that could give us a command…

Alexander has been gone for a little while. I hope he's not with John… Maybe Alexander could be the man… but he's uninformed. He has to be informed, he has to know.

One moment. 

Alexander has returned. I had texted Laurens and asked him about Alexander… He must have found him which I find concerning but he returned him safe. Alexander was silent, but shaking as he stood in the middle of our room. When I’d asked him if he was okay, he could hardly answer. 

It was a few moments before he finally told me what had happened. He saw someone sitting on a bench, with no eyes, and just a screeching mouth. I know I said earlier that I should inform him but… I couldn’t bring myself to do it in that moment. So I told him to rest. He surprisingly laid down on his bed and fell asleep. 

I would normally keep my mouth shut. But… I find myself struggling with it this time.

A. Burr

  
  


 

Aug 31 2016

 

To myself,

Fear. 

It’s the emotion I feel right now. I have never felt it any stronger than in this moment. It is so strong that I feel my life is in jeopardy right now. 

I had hoped that Alexander would sleep the whole night but he didn’t. He woke up within two hours and stayed up the rest of the night. I haven’t seen him eat or sleep since then. When I asked him to go out to breakfast with me this morning, he said he wasn’t feeling well. He said he felt like throwing up at just the smell of food alone. 

I know the symptoms. I know them. But I don’t want to believe that Jefferson has gotten his hands on Alexander. 

His restlessness is making me restless too. I won’t be able to sleep anymore. I need to watch my own back. I won’t stand still, I’m going to lie in wait. If I have to drive a stake through his heart then I will. 

 

A. Burr

 

 

September 01 2016

 

To myself,

I let fear get the best of me. I reacted when I should’ve stayed silent. But I guess that this should have happened sooner. After thinking about it, it  _ is _ unjust to have kept him in the dark for so long. 

Yesterday night I was up doing work. I could hear him pacing around behind me, in the middle of our room. I couldn’t bring myself to put on my headphones because I thought he would sneak up behind me and latch himself to my neck like a leech. Minutes had passed like hours and finally I snapped. I accused him of trying to kill me and being in cahoots with Jefferson. He looked shocked but mostly confused. 

I realized with the look on his face that I was wrong. I felt instantly regretful and began to take back everything I’d said. But I’d already said too much. He hung on to every word I said, specifically the word  _ vampire _ . He started throwing large hand gestures and started mumbling under his breath that he knew all along. The pacing only got worse and I sat in silence as he talked out loud - mostly to himself. 

He told me about Sally Hemings and that he saw someone with her some time ago in the early morning. I could feel a chill run through my spine when he spoke. I’d heard rumors but I didn’t think they were true… Another oblivious human caught in the midst of war. 

After Alexander went on for another ten minutes, he finally asked me to explain everything to him. The only way I could think to do this was to bring in his friends. I texted Laurens and he arrived quickly. He sat with Alexander for a while and explained to him what he is. I could see him feel embarrassed and almost guilty, as if he’d messed their friendship up. Alexander couldn’t even find a reason for him to be upset… I could see a million. But if I were face to face with Laurens’ puppy eyes, I’m sure I’d be saying the same as Alexander. 

 

A. Burr

 

 

September 03 2016

 

To myself,

Something is going to happen from this day forward. I don’t know what will happen but I can truly confirm after today that my earlier suspicions are true. 

In my morning class with Alexander, I had arrived late. In my seat was Jefferson. He was seated right next to Alexander. I felt a chill crawl up my arms when Jefferson looked at me and gave me a toothy grin. I sat a few rows back and watched them from afar. Alexander didn’t seem to pay him any mind for a while up until Jefferson leaned in and said something to him.

I don’t know what was said. I just know that Laurens looked at me from his seat and seemed to look as concerned as I did. Jefferson is up to no good, and I know it. I need to know exactly what’s going on. I can’t let a fog of mystery put my life in danger. 

A. Burr

 

 

September 05 2016

To myself,

I met someone today. I was walking out of the library, past the gardens and towards my dorm when I heard the sweetest of voices. I looked towards the garden, and there she was. Surrounded by beautiful flowers and ivy ridden fences. 

I walked towards her, listening to her as she sang. I noted she had her headphones in and probably couldn’t hear me approaching her. So I yelled out to her and she heard me. 

She has a charming smile. Even now as I write this entry… I just can’t seem to get her angelic voice out of my head.

A. Burr

* * *

 

September 03, 2016

I’m not a failure. I’ve done it. I’ve finally done it…

But it’s a mess. It’s a mess. 

I’ve succeeded but created such a mess. I have to destroy it. Damn it. Can I not be happy? Can I not be successful in my endeavors? 

I must find it and destroy it. I can only hope nobody finds it first.

V.F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Excited to introduce a "mystery" character at the end. If there are any requests for inclusion of specific monsters or characters, please let me know. I'll do the best I can to incorporate it.


	3. Maria Reynolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 28th -- Sept 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the sporadic nature of my uploads. I need to organize my life.

August 28th 2016

It’s so great to be back on campus. It looks as beautiful as ever with its vibrant greens. The gardens are flourishing with beautiful colors. The rose bushes are my favorite.

It’s so nice to be around different people again. Being home for so long reminds me why I moved so far away for school. There are so many different types of people here… But… I can’t help but feel something different in the air. I haven’t even seen Jefferson yet but I can’t help the feeling that anything happening is his fault. He should’ve just stayed in Paris and tormented people there.

I hope this year will be great. Last year was kind of rough but… I’m hoping for the best here.

 

 

> Always with love
> 
> Maria

* * *

 

August 29th 2016

I met the sweetest girl yesterday. I was walking by the library to head over to main campus when I saw her walking out too. She caught my attention with her headband. It was more so the way her hair bounced and poofed behind her headband. If I’m honest, her body was like… whoa. I had to talk to her. So I complimented her hair. Conveniently enough we were both headed to main campus and we decided to grab some Starbucks together. We talked about our majors and what we did over the summer. Then I told her how excited I was to be back. She got nervous and started fidgeting. That’s when she told me about these nightmares she’s been having. She’s been dreaming about a monster entering her room while she slept and harming her… I suggested that we could have sleepovers. I realize now that I am a stranger to her and it was probably too soon… But she seemed okay with it. We exchanged numbers.

I hope we could have a sleepover soon. I don’t have many girl friends here so it’d be nice to have one! I can’t even remember the last time I had a sleepover… Well, you know… A friend sleepover.

Speaking of which… I could really use that other type of sleepover. My skin is starting to get dull. There are deep bags under my eyes… And I’m feeling a little lethargic. I’m sure I can find a fella tonight.

 

> Always with love
> 
> Maria

* * *

 

August 30th 2016

Thomas fucking Jefferson. Leave it to me to run into him last night. I was walking to my dorm from this guy’s place when he bumped into me as he walked past me. I didn’t recognize him at first since it was so dark, and yelled at him. He turned with that stupid toothy grin and stepped in front of me. He said he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised to bump into me walking the streets so late at night. Then, he had the audacity to call me disgusting for sleeping with whoever I want. But, he wouldn’t stop there, no. He had to go on and say that it’s not impressive the amount of people I’ve slept with - that seducing is the easiest thing to do. To which I retorted, if it were so easy then why couldn’t he willingly get blood from people?

His grin stopped there. He looked away then back at me as if looking for a comeback but he never came up with one. He did shoot me a threat. He told me to be careful with whom I befriended. I jumped to conclusions in that moment since the only friend I’ve made was Sally. So I told him I’d kill him if he were to come anywhere near any of my friends. Then I walked away and back to my dorm.

The fucking nerve of him, honestly.

Maybe I got too defensive over Sally but she’s so sweet. I don’t think she knows about any of the people who go here. I’ll have to defend her if she doesn’t know. I can’t let others take advantage of her, let alone Thomas.

 

> Always with love
> 
> Maria

* * *

 

September 3rd 2017

I’ve been with Sally these last few days. She is very oblivious to everything that’s going on. I have to protect her.

Her nightmares got worse so she asked to sleep in my room with me. We’ve been sharing the same bed. She slept soundly and comfortably. She slept a lot the first night to make up for all the nights she’s gone without sleeping… but she seems to be sleeping alright now.

I’d love to take her out on a date. I bet she’d fall for that cheesy stuff… like kissing away a food crumb from the corner of her mouth. I bet she’d like cute things like ice cream dates. Or food truck dates. Or cuddling in the hammocks together… I think I’m getting ahead of myself here but she’s got the sweetest face.

These last few days have been nice.

 

 

> Always with love
> 
> Maria

* * *

 

September 4th 2017

Got to finally meet up with the boys today. There’s a new fella in their crew, his name is Alexander. He’s really charming. He fits in really well with the boys. In fact, I was really surprised to find out that he isn’t a werewolf. He’s got big brown tender eyes like they do… those eyes that will let them get away with anything.

For some reason the boys were really shocked when I asked him what he was. I’ve never really known the boys to be shy about that kind of stuff. Alex explained to me that he’s human and only recently found out about the different types of human subspecies. He’d only heard of us in horror novels, movies, and lore. He joked that the boys must feel awkward for having hidden something so important from him.

The boys almost spit out their coffees when he asked me what I am.

It was a nice conversation albeit slightly awkward at first.

 

 

> Always with love
> 
> Maria

* * *

 

**Security Alert and Death Notice September 5th 2016**

  


Early this morning, September 5th, a student walking towards campus observed as someone collapsed while walking. The person began to convulse on the sidewalk. By the time the ambulance arrived, the person - now identified as a student - was already deceased.

At this moment it is uncertain whether the deceased was injured by another. Students are asked to remain aware of their surroundings at all times.

More details will be given once the University receives more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed. And I hope the timeline isn't getting too confusing. I'm trying to keep things as clear as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. If any clarification is needed in regards to the timeline let me know. There will ideally be some light moments in which I will include some Eliza/Alexander, John/Alexander, as well as the others listed in the tags. Eventually though. Much love.


End file.
